A day at the circus
by theL3monTart
Summary: Haly's circus is back in town and Dick wants to visit his old family again. Just a happy story about Dick and the team's day at the circus. Set in Season 1. The episode 'Performance' never happened.:P
1. The news

My second story, and its probably gonna be a short one but I still hope you all enjoy it! :D** Please review! And Thank you for reading!** Sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes in advance!

* * *

><p>It was another usual Saturday morning at Mount Justice. Batman had just informed the team that they would be no missions that day, so everyone was just lounging around doing their own thing. Wally was watching the TV with Superboy, Kaldur was reading a book, Artemis was in her room listening to music, Megan was baking cookies and Robin was sitting in the mission room reading the news on the main monitor.<p>

Gotham's resident boy wonder was busy reading articles on recent muggings and crimes, till something on one the pages caught his attention. In big, bold golden letters, the headline read "HALY'S CIRCUS RETURNS TO GOTHAM". Robin's eyes widened below his mask as he read through the article. 'After the unfortunate death of the Flying Graysons 4 years ago, the circus had temporarily closed down; its members still in mourning over the loss of their greatest stars, as well as their beloved family. A few months later however, the circus reopened once more with newfound passion and vitality. Mr. Haly, the circus owner and ring master gave the following comment;

"All of us here at Haly's are all still very sad over their loss and miss them tremendously till this day. After some time though, we all got together and agreed that they would have wanted us to continue smiling, as well as making other people smile in return. So we got out act together and started preforming once again. From all of us here at the circus.. we really miss you John and Mary. We know you're there looking down at us. As for the little kiddo… we know you're doing well. Come visit us when you have the time, and know that we will always be there for you".

The last message it seems, is addressed to the youngest member and son of the 3 Graysons, Rich-' The story continued on, but Robin didn't bother reading the rest. Robin- no, Dick, turned off the monitor and smiled. Just like the gang back in his old home, he had never gotten over the lost of his parents. But he knew they would have wanted him to be happy, and he was.

Dick had a new family now. With Bruce, Alfred, and the team, and was the happiest he's been in a long, long time. That didn't mean he had ever forgotten about his old family though. Mr. Haley, the performers and the animals, the rush and thrill he felt whenever he performed. Such fond memories drifted through his young mind and now he wanted to visit them so bad. Just a small trip to check on how things were after the 4 years he's been away.

Dick got up from his seat and was making his way to the TV room, when Wally suddenly appeared before him.

"Rob, I gotta tell you something!" cried Wally in excitement. "You see, there was an advertisement on the TV about a circus and since we weren't doing anything today I thought it'd be great if we all could go! I asked the other guys already and they all seemed pretty keen to go, so all I needed to do left was to ask you! Pleeeeeasssee say you'll come! It'll be great! There'll be performances, the food, the rides, the food, the games, the food.." Wally continued.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Robin laughed. "Give me 3 minutes to get ready and then I'm good to go".

"Awright!" Wally fist pumped in the air with a big grin on his face before he sped off to tell the others.

Dick walked into his room and changed out of his Robin suit to his civvies; not forgetting to pack his utility belt in his pocket. He met up with with the rest of his team who were already in the hanger dressed in their civvies. Soon all 6 of the teenage heroes exited the base via zeta tube, and made their way to Gotham City.

:D:D:D:D:D:D

After about 15 minutes of walking from the phone booth, the team found themselves standing in front of a big multi-coloured sign that read 'Haly's circus' and instantly, everyone in the team lit up. They could smell the tantalizing wafts of popcorn and cotton candy, they could hear the screams and laughter of excitement from the other visitors and could see a variety of clowns, fire eaters and acrobats jumping about everywhere performing amazing tricks. Dick's eyes twinkled as old memories returned to him. It felt soo great to be back again. Wally noticed Dick's anticipation and nudge him. "I know right? This is gonna be awesome!" smiled Wally.


	2. Let's have some fun

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! **Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!** You guys are da BEST!

Please do it again! XD Thanks a lot!

* * *

><p>After taking in the scenery for another few seconds, the team recollected themselves and headed to the ticketing booth to purchase their tickets. Dick peered into the booth and noticed a familiar face. It was Mr Haley himself, selling tickets to the guests. Superboy, Megan, Kaldur, Artemis and Wally walked in first followed by Dick who was the last to get his ticket. Mr Haley, who was about to hand Dick his ticket, paused for a moment when he looked into the eyes of the young teen.<p>

"Hmm.. young man. Do I know you?" Mr Haley asked curiously.

"Um, no sir. I don't believe we've met." said Dick, a small smile on his face. If anyone could tell the most convincing lies, Dick could.

"Oh, sorry then my boy. Enjoy your day."

Mr Haley waved his hand towards the circus grounds, ushering Dick to go enjoy himself. He nodded, took the ticket and ran to find his friends.

They were waiting for him by the cotton candy stand. Everyone was now holding their own cup, except for Wally of course who was carrying five.

"Roffb, werrff uu bueen? Youff goffta tffrry tffhiis!" exclaimed Wally, his mouth full of the sugary goodness. "No thanks. I'm good." He smiled towards Wally and the team. After the team finished off their sweets, they decided to go play some carnival games. Dick won practically every one, and Superboy destroyed almost every one. Much to the teams amusement. Superboy didn't seem to mind. He was actually having fun, it being his first circus and all. It was also a first time for Megan and Kaldur as well, and they were excited experiencing another earthian culture.

They rode on a few rides after that, the bumper cars, the roller coaster, evern the merry go round. Yes, they were embarrassed, but they just couldn't help themselves. Who doesn't love merry go rounds? They were a little tired out after that and decided to just have a stroll around the place. They eventually reached a small, colourful tent which served as a sort of gallery.

"This looks interesting. Want to go take a look?" said Megan after looking up from the sign that was placed out front.

"Hmm.. who are these, Flying Graysons?" Kaldur, the leader asked.

Artemis jumped in, "It says in memory of the Flysing Graysons.. are they dead? They look pretty famous." 'Cute kid' Artemis thought looking at the youngest member of the Graysons on the poster.

Dick smiled after reading the sign. The circus missed his parents too, and he was happy to see that they kept his parent's story alive. The group walked in and was immediately surrounded by hundreds of posters and pictures, which hung on the walls. Slowly, the rest of the team apart from Dick obviously, came to know the story of the Amazing Flying Graysons. At some point, as Wally was reading an plaque, he and suddenly shot his head up and stared Dick awestruck. Dick tilted his head to the side curiously and walked up to Wally. He read the caption below the poster, which was of his parents and him up on the trapeze post. "The Fabulous Flying Graysons, John, Mary and Dick, getting ready for a performance".

Dick immediately understood what was going on and grabbed Wally by the arm. He told the team they were going to the bathroom and together they left the tent.

"Dude! I didn't know!" Wally exclaimed "I mean. I did think it was a weird coincidence that you guys had the same last name.. but! I wasn't until I read the caption and saw the photo that I realized it was you!" Suddenly, Wally's surprised face turned into a sad frown. " I mean, sorry rob. I had no idea how.."

"Hey, its alright" Dick put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "I'm alright now. Who exactly do you think I am? I'm a Robin and a Grayson and nothing get us down!" Sure, I miss them a lot. But I know they'd want me to be happy. And I am. Asterous even!" smirked Dick.

Wally smiled. They both clapped their hands together, in a sort of high five. And went back to join the others.

"Looks like the main shows' about to start." Said Superboy.

"What're we waiting for then?" Grinned Dick "Let's head inside!"


	3. On with the show

Hey hey!** Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading!** :D If ya like it, gimme more reviews! HEHE! Thanks alot! :D Without further ado.. on with the show! I mean, on with the story! (lame me) :P

* * *

><p>The young justice team followed the other visitors into the main circus tent, and was almost blinded by the bright and colourful flashing lights circling the entire tent top. Joyful circus music played loudly in the background. Hundreds of other children and adults were already sitting inside, giggling and chatting in anticipation, waiting for the start of the show. The team stood in awe, while Dick smiled seeing their expressions. He turned to the centre of the ring and was suddenly overcome with emotion. There, at the centre of the ring, he saw it again, the motionless bodies of his parents. He peered to the top of the tent, where a mini stage stood, rested on the main poles that held up the tent. He could almost imagine himself up there, the weak 9 year old boy. All curled up in a ball. Crying, staring down at his broken parents, knowing that they were gone, and that he was now alone.<p>

He shook slightly, then sighed and closed his eyes, trying to break away from the past and bring his mind back to the present. Wally helped him shake out of it when he nudged his shoulder, saying they'd better hurry up and find some seats.

As the team made their way down the stairs past rows and rows of other visitors, a strange small man dressed in a clown suit approached them.

"Tickets please" he smiled at them, holding out his white gloved hand.

"Em.. why?" replied Artemis "I don't see you asking anyone else for their tickets." Questioned Artemis.

"Oh, not to worry. You see, we have a special draw today and guests with particular numbered tickets will be given special seats. I was informed that a group of 6 teens were lucky enough to get them. Just wanted to check if you were them. And I see you are." The small man said, after looking at their tickets.

"Awesome! Lucky us I guess!" yelled Wally.

'Right.. lucky' Dick thought. He knew something was up. The circus he remembered never had anything like this. Was it a something new they decided to add in to attract more visitors? Dick continued thinking as he and the rest of the team followed the clown to 6 empty seats located only several feet away from the ring. They took their seats and watched as the clown waved goodbye.

Suddenly, the circus music stopped and the lights started to dim till the audience was left enveloped in darkness. The crowd quieted down as they waited to see what would happen. A single spotlight came on and shone onto a figure standing in the centre of the ring. It was a man, dressed in red and white ringmaster clothes with a red top hat. He began addressing the audience in a loud, cheerful voice.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls! Welcome to Haley's circus! Watch in awe as we present you some of the most dangerous, exciting, and hilarious performances in the world! Without further ado, let's get on with the show!"

The night went on, as Mr Haley happily introduced act after act. Dick was happy to see familiar face, like Luke the lion tamer, Sithka the Indian elephant, Madame Fronta the psychic and many others. The rest of the team were enjoying themselves as well, laughing at the jokes, and oooh-ing at various acts. Then came to the finale. Mr Haley, approached the ring once again and began speaking.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! We hope you have enjoyed yourselves so far but I'm afraid this fabulous night is coming to an end."

"Aaaawww.." replied the many children in the audience.

"But! Just before I introduce the last act, we have a surpise in store for you! You see, one lucky member in the audience will be given the opportunity to participate in our last act! I assure you that it is not dangerous and will be very exciting! So.. we will now call out a number, and if that number is shown on your tickets, then you'll be that lucky winner! Now, without futher ado, the lucky visitor tonight is…" Drumrolls sounded in the background as Mr Haley paused adding suspense to the already exited audience.

Dick glanced at Wally who was clenching his ticket. "Please be me, pleeeeeaasee be me!" he whispered. The rest of the team seemed anxious as well. Artemis and megan were holding their hands together in a sort of prayer. Superboy and Kaldur smiled, but didn't look as eager as the other two. Dick smiled at them, and returned his gaze to the centre of the ring.

"…ticket number 127!" moans of disappointed resounded in the audience, as well as beside Dick.

"Dudddee! I was so close! I was number 126!" Wally yelled disappointed.

'Wait a minute!' Dick thought. I came in just after Wally do does that mean. Dick pulled out his ticket and just as he thought the numbers 127 were printed on the top. He stared wide eyed at the piece of paper. Wally turned to look at his friend and saw the ticket in his hand.

"Rob! Its-Its you!" he yelled, so loudly almost half the audience heard it as well. The rest of the team turned their heads to their youngest member as the spotlight began shining on him.

"Well now!" bellowed Mr Haley. "Looks like we've found our winner! Please follow us young man to behind those curtains and you will be briefed on what exactly it is you'll have to do."

Dick sighed as he got up from his seat, but inside he was jumping for joy! His childish, playful side of him was begging to break out. He looked at his team and saw them equally as excited just before he disappeared behind the curtains. This was gonna be asterous!


	4. Trapeze artist

Sorry sorry sorry it took so long! Major case of writer's block! I hope you all like this chapter.. cause I don't really like how I wrote it! :P

Thank you for all the alerts and reviews again guys! Without further ado, on with the chapter!

* * *

><p>Backstage, the circus crew and performers were frantically running around grabbing equipment, setting up for the finale. Dick stood there watching them quietly when a boy wearing a black, red and white leotard approached him.<p>

"Hey there. I guess you're the winner huh? I'm Derrek by the way, nice to meet cha." smiled the teen while reaching out his hand towards Dick.

"Likewise, I'm Robert." Replied Dick who careful not to let anyone know his real name.

"Well Robert, you have any idea what's going on?"

Dick shook his head. "Not a clue."

"Mr Haley mentioned that you would be a part of the finale, no? Well, I've got a question for ya... Have you ever been on a trapeze before?"

Dick's eyes widened as he heard the question. This was his chance. To be able to perform, to fly again in front of a live audience. Sure he did a lot of 'flying' with Batman around Gotham, but it just didn't have the same feeling. Dick just couldn't let this opportunity slip by.

"Of course! I mean.. I've been on it a couple of times."

"Well, do you know any tricks? Think you could do a flip or two?"

Dick smirked, "Absolutely."

Derrek quickly ran over the mechanics of the trapeze with Dick (though Dick already knew everything). Before they went out, Dick strapped on tinted goggles that he got from in his utility belt hidden in his pocket, since Derrek asked him to take his shades off. No matter how excited Dick was, he made sure his identity was kept secret, especially now at the circus. God knew how much trouble he was already in with Bruce for letting Wally find out. He'd figure out what to do later.

Soon, it was show time. Derrek guided Dick back out to the ring again. They both crept silently near the side of the tent walls and made their way to the pole. After about a minute of climbing the ladder, they both reached the platform near the top of the pole. Derrek tied a safety rope to a belt around Dick's waist. Dick was about to mention that he mentioned that he really didn't need it, but realized it probably would have given himself away. He also didn't want people wondering why they'd let a normal teenage boy 80 feet of the ground without anything to protect him.

Dick watched as Katie and Frank performed their last stunt, and landed themselves on the other platform on the other side of the tent. The audience erupted in applause as the flying duo bowed and waved back at them. Mr Haley reappeared at the center of the ring and put up his hand, signaling the crowd to quiet down. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, we reintroduce tonight's winner, Mr Robert! Accompanying him is another of the circus trapeze artists, Derrek!"

The spotlight swerved up towards the pole where it shone on both Dick and Derrek, who waved at the crowd. The team looked at each other and snickered. "Mr Robert" laughed Wally.

"Robert has kindly agreed to give a go at the trapeze, which should not be taken likely!" continued Mr Haley, " For one must have the skills and courage to be a true master of the trapeze. So tonight, Mr Robert will attempt a basic stunt. He will swing from one side of the pole and try to jump from one trapeze bar to the other, which will be swung at him from the other side." Saying this, Mr Haley looked up at Dick, "Try your best son, nobody usually gets it their first time".

Dick looked back down at the crowd. Many of them had faces that read 'I'd betcha I could do it' and 'I hope he falls'. Dick didn't like either. Though many of the children, and also the members of his team waited for him eagerly, especially Wally. Wally just knew that Dick was gonna do something awesome.

Derrek reached out for the bar and handed it over to Dick, who grabbed and gripped it tightly. He stood to the edge of the platform, his arms stretched out over his head. Dick closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He didn't want to admit it, but he was nervous, scared even. He tilted his head up and looked to the other side of the platform. He knew he was imagining it, but for a second he swore he saw his parents standing there, smiling and waving him good luck just like they did back then. He smiled back at them, and then leapt off the platform.

Immediately, Dick felt the rush of wind, adrenaline pumping through his veins. He saw the other bar swinging towards him and timed himself perfectly. He straightened his body, swinging it to the front before tucking his legs into his body and performed his family's greatest feat. A quadruple somersault. The audience, including his team and a few of the other circus performers stared at him in awe. The team especially, had their mouths gaped open. They had never seen their Robin look so… graceful.

Dick straightened his body again as he reached out for the other trapeze bar and grabbed it flawlessly. He swung to the other side and let go as he came up to the platform, landing silently next to the stunned Katie and Frank. He looked at them, smirking childishly before saying, "Well, that was fun."

* * *

><p>Yes, I love the word smirking. I use it for Dick a lot! :P<p>

p.s have any ideas on how I can edit it for the better? Let me know! :)


	5. Families

**Sorry its so late guys! I had sooo much stuff to do with Christmas, New Years, and then I went on a holiday :P**

**But I'm back and hopefully I'll be writing more! Thank you all again for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They make me fell all fuzzy inside! :D So.. without further ado.. the next chapter! (sorry in advance for spelling or grammar mistakes!)**

* * *

><p>The audience immediately roared with applause and cheered as Dick landed safely on the platform. Dick on the other hand was busy staring into the eyes of the two still shocked teens in front of him.<p>

"What? You never seen a kid trapeze before?" asked Dick who was smirking happily.

"Ermm.. it's not that." answered Frank "We've just never seen a kid do a quadruple somersault before! I mean, I'm pretty sure even WE can't do that!"

"Wait a second.." entered Katie 'The only people in the world who _could_ do that were the Flying Graysons! Does that mean…".

Both teens turned to stare at Dick simultaneously, but Dick was too busy cursing himself. He had subconsciously performed his family's greatest stunt! He had done it soo many times when he was younger, his body couldn't help but involuntarily move into doing it. His gaze from the floor returned back to Katie and Frank. Sighing, he closed his eyes and replied "We'll talk about this later..".

After a few minutes, the audience below had now settled down and sat back down in their seats.

"Wow.. that was absolutely amazing!" cried Megan.

Artemis nodded at her "I've never seen him move like that before."

"I believe I have seen him done it before, but, never with such precision and grace." Added Kaldur.

Superboy just nodded with his arms crossed against his chest. He had a small smile on his face though.

"Dude! I totally called it! Knew it was gonna be awesome!" shouted Wally excitedly.

The team gazed at Wally for a second, before they all burst into a small laugh.

Dick was climbing down the ladder when he noticed his teammates, wondering what they thought was so funny. Mr Haley came up to him when he reached the bottom and gave him a wink. Dick mentally face palmed himself, just how many people were going to discover that he was _the_ Dick Grayson in one day? Well actually the circus folk didn't know he was Robin, so he guessed it would be okay.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! A round of applause again for Mr Robert, for an amazing display of talent and skill! If you ever run away to the circus, make sure you come to this one!" Mr Haley joked. The audience laughed, and Dick blushed. "Sadly however, it seems as though we have come to the end of our show! Thank you all for coming to join us today as Haley's Circus! And we hope to see you all again soon!" The audience cheered for the last time that day as Mr Haley, Dick and the other circus performers from the previous acts came out for a bow. After that the other circus staff exited through the red curtains, Dick headed back to his seat where he found his teammates smiling gleefully at him.

"Hey guys. So… how'd you find it?" Smirked Dick curiously.

Wally was the one to answer. "Dude.. it was asterous!".

...

The young justice team followed the other guests out of the tent and decided to look around a little more before heading home. Dick told them he would sit out on some of the rides since he was still feeling overwhelmed (gasps) from the excitement from earlier. They understood and agreed to meet up again in half an hour. After his team was out of his sights, he took the opportunity to head back to the circus tent.

Back inside, Dick was surprised to find almost the entire circus crew in the center of the ring, ready to meet him. They swarmed and bombarded him with question after question until Mr Haley finally grabbed his shoulders and spoke.

"Now now everyone. I'm sure we're all exited to see the little bird again, but we gotta slow down a bit. Don't wanna scare him into leaving now, do we?" laughed Mr Haley.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Well, for at least 30 minutes." smiled Dick as he removed his glasses revealing his sea blue eyes. There was no point hiding it from them since they already knew who he was.

"Omigod! I just knew it was you!" Dick whipped his head toward the direction of the sound, and found Katie, Derrek and Frank.

"You ARE Dick Grayson! That was amazing! They always said you had good moves, but.. WOW!" cried Derrek. "Why, didn't you wanna tell us it was you?"

Dick paused for awhile before speaking to everyone, who were all smilling at him, waiting for his answer. "Well.. Its not that I was really hiding it from you. I guess I've just been away so long, that I didn't really know what I'd say if I met you guys. I still wanted to see how everything was though, and I'd say nothings changed. This circus is still as warm, and cheerful as ever, you all seem to be doing well."

"And I could say the same to you, Richard." replied Mr Haley warmly. "I'm happy to see you so playful and mischievous again. And am so glad you decided to visit. Well actually, I thought you would come. Thats why we had that 'reward' prepared."

"Haha, I kinda guessed it was all planned. I thought it was an amazing coincidence that it happened to be me that got chosen, and finally that the prized was a chance to trapeze. I'm just surprised that you knew it was me."

"We're family, son. I could feel it was you the moment I saw you."

Dick smiled and so did the rest of his old family. Even after all these years, they still remembered and cared for him. He realised how lucky and fortunate he was for having two families, who were always there for him.

"It was good to see you all again." Dick finally said. "But I think its time for me to go." He looked at his watch, he had about 5 minutes the meeting time.

"You're not gonna stay? You could always come back and live with us you know." said Katie, surprising Dick. Eventhough she had just met him, Dick already felt like a younger brother to her.

"Thanks for the offer." replied the young hero "But I'm really happy where I am now. I still love you guys, but I have another family who I love as well, and they need me now as much as I need them. Besides! You guys are doing fine without me!" smirked Dick. "I gotta keep the other guys in order. They'd be totally lost without me!"

Everyone laughed joyfully, and Dick approached everyone to say goodbye.

"We understand Richard. But don't hesitate to come back whenever you feel like it! There's always room for another acrobat around here!" smiled Mr Haley just as Dick was almost out the entrance.

"You bet!" He answered back, then ran back outside, back to his other **family. **

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this story! I'm so sad that its ended! Also, sorry to everyone who was expecting Tony Zucco to come back or something. I did say in the story description that this was gonna be a 'happy' story and honestly there are already amazing stories like that out there. <strong>

**Sorry if any of the characters were OC! And my vocabulary ain't that large, so I tend to repeat the same words. like 'smirk' (my favorite)!**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE ENDING! (i hope it wasn't too 'weak') if you don't like it, i could still edit it! so message me if you have any ideas!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN! :D **


End file.
